


Несказка

by Arcadrom (allkinkypro)



Series: Меч, магия и сладкие перцы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Permanent Injury
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Arcadrom
Summary: Когда жизнь в роли немого слуги становится краше для падшего защитника Порядка от Хаоса, то неминуемо весь остальной мир окажется на краю гибели.





	Несказка

Было странно.

Ирхог не мог понять, почему для него еще существовала боль. Неужели даже в круге перерождения для предателей и изменников долга была уготована исключительная кара?

Время текло медленно и мучительно. Лишь стук сердца – глухой и несмелый, не давал Ирхогу потеряться во тьме бессознания. Снова и снова он сражался с тошнотой и слабостью, отбрасывая мерзотный Хаос в голове.

Вспышка. Холод тверди и острые волны боли сменились расслабляющим теплом и невиданным облегчением. Его куда-то перенесли, пока разум вновь отошел за грань реальности. Но страха Ирхог не ощущал. Вокруг кружились разные эмоции, яркие, искренние, взбудораженные, но ни одна из них не отдавала отрицанием Хаоса.

Спину приятно холодила вязкая жидкость, стекающая по запекшимся ранам. Незнакомый цветочный аромат щекотал нос, отчего Ирхога измучила невозможность вздохнуть заманчивый запах полной грудью.

Глаза едва ли что-то видели, но неимоверной силой приоткрытые щелки узрели живого человека. Житель Тверди бормотал что-то себе под нос, из чего ни слова понять он не смог, и вдумчиво макал пальцы в пиалу с зеленым варевом. Прислушавшись, Ирхог смог различить короткие фразы на совершенно разных созвучиях. 

Казалось, каждая реплика была из множества языков. Каркающие, лающие, шипящие слова буквально подражали разным знакомым животным. Внезапно, одна из фраз заставила Ирхога неосознанно дернуть головой, хотя было приказано всему телу. 

Лекарь, если судить по интонации незнакомого языка, возмутился таким самоуправством, но желание обрести хотя бы иллюзию существования превзошла риск новых кровотечений на изувеченной спине. Ирхог должен увериться, что остался в живых, а не угодил в ловушку посмертного морока.

Жестами, гримасами и почти языком тела он пытался дал понять созданию Тверди о знакомом наречии. Поэтому, в ожидании, внимание полностью было поглотило выслушивание коротких фраз. Наконец, нужное наречие было определено, хотя лекарю это не понравилось.

\- Ну, этот язык ты точно не знаешь... - пробормотал он после очередного диалекта, больше похожего на чихания. Однако, на понятых словах Ирхог закивал так усердно, что заболела шея. - Ты понимаешь меня?

Кивок.

\- А может, ты просто врешь?

Мотаю головой в отрицании.

\- Вот как. Хм... Ладно, давай познакомимся. Меня зовут Кар’Дауэро, но можно просто - Даур. А как зовут тебя?

Из глотки вырвался странный звук.

\- Гох? Хорошо. А имя рода?

Но ничего больше выдавить из себя Ирхог не смог. Горло будто сжимали тиски, едва из груди пытался вырваться воздух для слов. С гримасой он дал понять Дауру, что ничего больше сказать не сможет. Как он и предполагал, перед свержением его лишили не только возможности летать, но и говорить.

\- Ладно, - как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжал Даур. – Ты находишься в замке барона Варли. Знаешь, где это?

Кивок в отрицании.

\- Далеко от твоего дома?

Простой кивок отозвался резкой болью в потревоженной спине. Ирхог дернулся, скривился и замычал, пока чужие руки не вернули его обратно на место.

\- Твоя спина сильно изранена. Боюсь, двигаться первое время ты сможешь с трудом. Посмотрим, как подействует мазь. А пока – отдыхай.

Словно дожидаясь нужного сигнала, глаза закрылись, отправляя Ирхога в очередную схватку с подсознанием.


End file.
